Meeting in the meadow
by Brimma
Summary: Naruto and Hinata talk as they in a meadow. Naruto/Hinata fluff. Re-posted


Meeting in the meadow

A Naruto/Hinata fluff

Naruto was doing something he got to really do recently, small things that seem to mean so much. Naruto finds less time for smelling the roses.

What, with training as hard as he was there was very little room for anything else. So he didn't mean to get caught up in cloud gazing. But that's exactly what he doing; his orange jacket is off, its being used as a pillow and as Naruto scans the sky for clouds. Naruto was very frustrated when during his training he should lose balance mid-punch and fall over. It was very ungraceful and very humiliating Naruto went on train with twice the ferocity taking his frustration out on the tree he was practicing punches on.

But things weren't going for Naruto at his last punch to the tree, he feel again this time because the tree he was attacking gave into his assault and broke. If he was embraced the first time it was nothing to the second. He didn't just stumble and fall, he tumbled and rolled and then came to a stop.

"Aw damn, damn it, it damn it! This day sucks!" Naruto had a fit thrashing on the floor and when he tired himself out he was out of breath. The wind blew and he was glad for the refreshing breeze to grace his hot exhausted body. He took the heavy orange jacket off and flooded it it use as a pillow. He put his head down and enjoyed himself, he looked to the sky and found a large cloud, round and flat on top.

"Hey that one looks like a big bowl of ramen!" Naruto pointed and laughed as his stomach growled. "Ah man I'm hungry…That one looks like feather a _really _big feather!" The cloud sight seeing went on for a while; Naruto picked up his jacket, slung it over his left shoulder and walked around in search of new clouds.

While Naruto absent mindlessly wondering Hinata was strolling parasol in hand and backpack over both shoulders. This was a new ritual for Hinata just before train she desisted to take a walk and do moderate exercise then train.

Hinata was glad for the good weather warm with a pleasant breeze. She was walking to her favorite place it a patch of flowers where butterflies danced. When she got there she was not disappointed the large meadow was teeming with life. There were large foxgloves of deep purple, Black eyed Susan's of unusual size, the Bloodroots the occasional Jack in The Pulpit, Buttercups ran rapid and so much more. There were tiny yellow butterflies and even smaller white butterflies. They danced and flatter on the wind drifting peacefully from flower to flower.

"It is so beautiful here I really should have brought a picnic." Hinata mussed to herself.

'But I cant stay long I must train I must get strong!' With the thought of strength she sat down quietly thinking over her workout for the day. She had just got done planning a fifty jump rope warm-up when she heard a familiar voice. "Hey that one looks like a butterfly! Oh wow it is a butterfly!"

"N-Naruto?" Hinata was shock but also thrilled she felt her face heat up in a furious blush . Then ten feet away from her was Naruto with butterflies circling his head his eyes fixed on her now that she called attention to herself.

"Oh Hey Hinata! What brings you here?" Naruto greeted cheerfully waving madly.

Hinata blush deepen "oh um N Naruto I was just about tt t ah train and I"

"Oh gee what a coincidence I just got done training! There are some really nice clouds! You should come watch them with me!" Naruto was delighted to have cloud watching company.

Hinata couldn't get any redder 'He wants me to come with him and watch clouds with him?'

"Ah hey Hinata are you sick or somet'n your really red.." Naruto isn't completely oblivious.

"um nn n fine its just hot is all! I'll be fine!" Hinata quickly removed her heavy coat and grabbed her parasol. It popped open and Naruto looked at it.

"Its pretty fancy Hinata it even has the same pretty things as were we are now!" Naruto can be observant when he wants to be.

Hinata's parasol was sky blue painted with buttercups and daisies with light orange butterflies. Naruto then looked at Hinata who had removed her jacket. "Hey and you look pretty too!" the comment was said carefree.

Hinata who was recovering from Naruto's comment when her scarlet blush come back with full force. " Th Th Thank you Naruto!"

"Are you really sure your okay and not sick?" Naruto was truly getting concern he steeped closer for a better look.

"Um Yes! I'm I'll be okay I..I..I just need to cool off then I'll be fine!" Hinata took a deep breath "Naruto thank you but I r really must train I have to, well I must train." It pained Hinata to decline Naruto's offer but she wanted to impress him and everyone else by getting stronger. She simply had no time for any more delay.

"Well…okay but how's about we then go to lunch you do have to eat or you can't get stronger!" Naruto the ever single minded youth declared happy to give advice on strength and always happy to eat with a friend.

Hinata was touched "Um well sure Naruto that sounds great! Ichiraku Ramen right? That is your favorite right?" Hinata knew the answer but her manners told her its polite to ask never assume.

"Yaeh that's right! Hey you wanna go there? That's awesome how about we go in an hour, dose that sound good?" Naruto was using all of his manners he was doing alright.

"Ah ah um Ah yes Id love too! Okay I'll see you later one hour! Bye Naruto!" And with that Hinata retreated before see exploded 'I have a date with Naruto!' The voices in her head were screaming with delight they were jumping with glee.

"Okay good bye!" Naruto called after her completely unaware of just how much joy and happiness he's cause. 'She sure is weird sometimes but I really like Hinata I just hope she doesn't get a cold.' Naruto thought with slight concern. "Oh well nothing some hot ramen won't cure!" Naruto was certain in the magic of boiled noodles in broth.

As Naruto went off to resume cloud seeking he looked to the meadow and saw two butterflies one deep orange and the other white and tiny blue dots like eyes on its wings. They danced played together swirling and spinning on the air currents making patterns as they went. The beauty was not lost on Naruto just not fully appreciated.


End file.
